Quidditch Boys
by gunshotSilence
Summary: SLASH. As soon as the Hufflepuff sat down, he found himself locking lips with the Bulgarian once again, his back suddenly hitting the cold, unwrinkled sheets...
1. Oliver Wood

**DISCLAIMER** : I don't own Harry Potter, nor will I ever. This story is for entertainment purposes only. I am NOT responsible for any content that you deem offensive (its your own fault for reading it). Don't sue me, writing slash IS NOT against the law (yet.), therefore...I do not claim these characters as my own. They are the sole property of JK Rowling, Warner Brothers, Scholastic, O'Melveny and Myers and any other law partner that has their thumbs in this huge moneymaking plumb pie. 

**Summary**: Taking place during Harry's fourth year (Tri Wiz. Tournament). Relationships develop among Durmstrang and Hogwarts students causing heartbreak and hurt. Mainly slash among Quidditch players from both schools.  
**Category**: Pretty much Romance/Angst, although there is some humor.

**Chapter 1 Pairings**: CedricxOliver, (OliverxMarcus in flashbacks)  
**Pairings Chapters 2+**: CedricxViktor (possibly), CedricxOliver (still), FredxGeorge Rated : M or NC-17 for VERY graphic sexual content, language, and dialogue. Possibly a threesome in later chapters.

**BEFORE YOU READ, read this**: I took a few liberties while writing this (Oliver Wood HAS graduated by now, but I made it so he is still a Hogwarts student. I may change it so he comes back as a student teacher, though I am not sure yet).

_I'm sinking like a stone in the sea, I'm burning like a bridge for your body_. - Brand New

* * *

"Three feet of parchment on the uses of Boonslang and Dragon's Blood due Thursday!"  
The sound of moaning and groaning rippled across the Potion master's dungeon.  
Oliver Wood of course, kept his mouth shut. He did well enough in Snape's class to expect these sort of things at least once a week.  
Behind him he could hear the mutinous grumbling of a Hufflepuff boy whose voice he recognized as Cedric Diggory's, "But sir, the tournament!"

"Be silent or I'll make it four!" growled Snape, his black eyes twinkling something deadly.  
Cedric's mouth snapped shut. "Excellent," sneered Professor Snape, twirling his wand between his fingers, "Now remember, this better be something good," his black eyes focused on the students in the room, "Just because the Tri Wizard Tournament its going on," he stopped right in front of Cedric's desk, "Gives you no excuse to fail. Even if the task kills you," continued Professor Snape, his lips curling into a nasty smile, "I'll still expect to receive this essay at your funeral."

The bell rang and Oliver quickly stuffed his textbooks into his tattered book bag, his brown eyes occasionally peeking in Cedric's direction. Cedric Diggory of course looked none too happy. Jamming his already beaten up Potions book into his sack, he stalked out of the room, three blonde twittering Hufflepuff girls following him at his heels. Oliver felt his heart drop as he watched the handsome Seeker leave the room.

Ever since he stepped out onto the Quidditch field for the first time, his eyes had instantly connected to Cedric's gray ones. Only to be hit in the head with a Bludger five minutes later, Oliver woke up in the hospital wing two weeks later feeling extremely happy and he couldn't really remember why.

Leaving the dungeons, his mind wandering aimlessly, Oliver didn't realize he was about to walk right into Cedric and Cho caught tightly in a very passionate kiss. "Oy! Watch it there Wood! Some of us have business to attend to!" Cedric flashed him his most winning smile, and Oliver could feel his knees turn to gillyweed.  
"S-s-sorry," he said stumbling out of the way, trying to hide his embarrassment with a chuckle, "I think my brain has died. See you at Quidditch later."  
"See you," said Cedric as he quickly turned to continue with Cho.

Oliver heard himself sigh as he watched the couple. He had always known he was...different. He had always known he had a certain attraction to other young men. And this feeling was confirmed when he had shared his very first kiss with none other than Slytherin's qudditch captain, Marcus Flint. Now Marcus and Oliver had been enemies on and off the Quidditch field, yet they had always shared something no one else knew. It all started one day after a steaming session of your usual Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match, both teams ending up in twisted heaps on the field.

_Oliver rested his head against the wet tile, letting the hot water drip down his frame. The water felt excellent against his bruised and scraped skin, and he closed his eyes, his mind finally resting.  
They had lost. Again. If it wasn't for Angelina taking a bludger to the head in the third quarter, Fred and George fighting with Madame Hooch over the accusations of Slytherin's beaters, and Katie Bell colliding with the goal post - they probably would have won._

_"Its never good to fall asleep in the shower, Wood. You could slip and drown yourself."  
Oliver recognized the slow drawl of Slytherin's captain, Marcus Flint. "Get out of here Flint."  
"Or you could hit the faucet and crack your skull open..."  
"I mean it!"  
Marcus sniggered, "Its a free country Wood. Make me."  
"Suck my cock, Flint."  
"Gladly."_

_Oliver twisted the faucet to OFF and he turned face to face with Marcus, "Fuck off."  
"I thought you wanted me to suck off? Now how can I fuck you and suck you at the same time?"  
Feeling his face turning a deep shade of red, Oliver grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist, "This is Gryffindor's shower, Flint. I'm sure its much too clean for a Slytherin." Opening the door to his locker, he snickered, "I'll sick McGonagall on you if your not careful, Flint."_

_"Shut up, Wood. You know how I hate threesomes."  
Oliver closed his eyes as he felt Marcus Flint's arms wrap around his torso, "I know..." he whispered as Marcus rested his head on his shoulder.  
Turning so they were face to face, Oliver was overcome with the sensation to kiss Marcus. So he did. Enveloped in each other's arms, Oliver's towel hit the floor, and soon enough, both boys were on top of each other. "Marcus...I..."_

_"Shhh," said Marcus, "You gave me an order, remember?" Marcus wrapped his lips around Oliver's increasingly stiff member, his tongue gently gliding over the tip.  
"Marcus...Oh God..." Oliver's eyes widened with each pump, his fingernails digging into Marcus's scalp. Letting out a rather loud howl, Oliver writhed beneath Marcus, waves of warmth and pleasure running from head to toe.  
His hard cock throbbing, Oliver thrust into Flint's mouth, "Marcus, Marcus I'm going to..."  
Thrusting into Flint's mouth one last time, Oliver felt the other boys warm lips leave his member as he finally let go. Warm liquid escaped, hitting Flint straight in the face._

_"Oh my God...Marcus." Marcus met with Oliver's lips once again, "Taste yourself love, its amazing." The bitter flavor of his own release hit his tongue and he realized he had never tasted anything more lovely._

The rest of the morning flew by in an instant. It was only a few weeks before the next task, and Oliver could overhear Cedric telling his buddies that he had found the perfect solution for breathing underwater…whatever that meant.

"Hey there, Wood!" Whipping around, Oliver spotted an overexcited Neville Longbottom waving frantically. "What is it Longbottom?" He called as Neville ran towards him, holding what looked like an oversized Easter egg. "Its this!" he said excitedly, "I think I've finally figured it out…I think." He brows knitted in thought, "But honestly, I'm not really sure if I'm correct. I know I was right about the Wolfsbane, but this -"  
"That's nice," said Wood distractedly, his brown eyes still fixed upon Cedric, "Listen Neville, I'd love to hear about it. But I've really gotta run to the library. I've got some Divination homework that just needs to be done. And God knows how angry Trelawny'll get when she sees I haven't finished my star chart yet, huh?"

"But you said you'd help me with Potions at twelve o clock! Its twelve o five right now and I've got a Potions test at twelve thirty! If I fail - I'm done for!"  
Oliver couldn't help but feel terribly sorry for Neville. And he did promise to tutor him at twelve o clock. "Oh alright, come on then." Neville looked extremely happy and during their tutoring session, Oliver only half listened as the other boy chattered on and on about how terrible he was doing in Potions, "And then!" he said dropping the oversized Easter egg on the ground, "Snape told me I had as much brains as that horny toad, and he chucked it at me! Can you believe it?"

"Mhmm," said Oliver, his brown eyes fixed on the back of Cedric Diggory's messy brown hair, "Anyway Neville," he said, shaking himself awake from his lovely daydream (it was about him and Cedric sharing something quite Adult film worthy in Filch's broom closet), "If you want to create a proper draught, you have to make sure you know your fractions. Understand?"  
Neville nodded in agreement, "Its always math. I'm terrible at it."

"Me too," said a deep voice behind Oliver, "I've always hated arithmetic. Practically failed Potions last year by putting to much dragon scales in my sleeping draught. Problem was, the sleeping draught didn't call for dragon scales!" The voice let out a hearty chuckle which Oliver suddenly recognized as being Cedric's. Turning around casually, he smiled, "I'd like to continue with my lesson if you don't mind, Diggory. Neville, if you will."

"But wait! The test I have today! It's on a sleeping draught!" exclaimed Neville totally ignoring Oliver, "What did you do differently by making it correct?" "I'm afraid that's up to your teacher to tell you," said Cedric nodding in Oliver's direction, "Listen, Wood. I'd like to have a word with you, if that's alright with your eager young student." Cedric winked at Neville, who quickly beamed back at him, "Its not a problem, Oliver! Go right ahead!"

"Listen Neville, we really have to -"  
"No trouble, Wood!"  
Oliver sighed and picked himself up from the bench they were sitting on. "So listen Wood," said Cedric, leading the way to a secluded part of the courtyard, "I've got a favor to ask of you."  
Folding his arms across his chest, Oliver quirked a somewhat defined eyebrow, "And that would be?"  
"I heard you're the expert on these - sort of things," Cedric chuckled and leaned in closer so his voice was barely audible above a whisper, "Listen up Wood, I need your advice on a certain…friend."

"If your talking about girls, then I'm positively stumped," smirking, Oliver continued, "Although I believed you were the expert on that subject anyway."

"This isn't about girls Wood," whispered Cedric, "This is about, a friend. Not a _girl_ friend."  
"Shut up Diggory," snapped Oliver, "I've got better things to do than hear about your problems. And when have you started talking to me? I thought you were way to good to be seen with me?"

"Wait, what!" Cedric looked positively taken aback, "Hold on, Wood! I'm too good to be seen with you? What about you! You're the one who's always surrounded by- "  
"Girls? Boys?" cut Oliver, "Maybe its because I'm Quidditch captain?"  
"True - But wait!" yelled Cedric as Oliver turned on his heel to leave, "Please just hear me out. Please," begged Cedric, and Oliver couldn't help but feel sorry for that desperate puppy dog look in his eyes.

"What?" said Oliver, forcing himself to sound exasperated, "Make it quick, I don't want to leave Neville by himself for too long. He might blow something up by accident."  
"Well," said Cedric, his eyebrows furrowed in thought, "I thought I liked Cho. But then I realized, I didn't. You see, my mind has been on someone else lately"  
"Oh, like who?" This was getting good.

"Before I go on, how long have you _known_?"  
"_Known_ what exactly?"  
"You know…known that you were…_different_"  
"What are you talking about?" Oliver was stumped, Cedric couldn't be talking about…he couldn't have known!

"You know…_gay_"  
Oliver snorted, "Wait, your not suggesting I am"  
"Oh come off it Wood! I can't even count the number of times I've felt your eyes on the back of my head. Oh yes," smirked Cedric catching Oliver's complete expression of shock, "I don't even think you realize your doing it."

"Cedric Diggory I am not gay!" whispered Oliver so harshly that a few nearby heads turned and stared at him in curiosity, "And don't go around saying that I am!"  
Prove it then," scoffed Cedric, "I'd like to see you try"  
"How would I be able to prove that"  
"Like this."

And before he could even pull away, Cedric quickly pulled him into the most passionate kiss that he; Oliver Wood, Quidditch Captain, the most non suspiciously gay person you could meet; had felt in a while. "And you didn't push me away," whispered Cedric, after the kiss, "You could have, but you didn't"  
"Well, it seemed rather rude at the time. I would have looked like a jerk"  
Cedric chuckled, "No, you just would have looked like a straight jerk."

* * *

well thats it! please RnR! 


	2. Viktor Krum

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor will I ever. This story is for entertainment purposes only. I am NOT responsible for any content that you deem offensive (its your own fault for reading it). Don't sue me, writing slash IS NOT against the law (yet.), therefore...I do not claim these characters as my own. They are the sole property of JK Rowling, Warner Brothers, Scholastic, O'Melveny and Myers and any other law partner that has their thumbs in this huge moneymaking plumb pie.

**Summary:** Taking place during Harry's fourth year (Tri Wiz. Tournament). Relationships develop among Durmstrang and Hogwarts students causing heartbreak and hurt. Mainly slash among Quidditch players from both schools.  
**Category**: Pretty much Romance/Angst, although there is some humor.

**Rated :** M or NC-17 for VERY graphic sexual content, language, and dialogue.

**IMPORTATANT:** I took a few liberties writing this (Oliver Wood left Hogwarts by the time the Tri Wiz. Tournament rolled around), so PLEASE dont send me any nasty comments, or I'll just send them back :D. Thanks.

* * *

Viktor Krum couldn't believe his eyes. Did he just see Cedric Diggory kiss…another boy? He couldn't have! It wasn't possible!  
What kind of school was this that allowed this sort of thing to go on? Disgusted and slightly perturbed by what he just seen, Viktor quickly exited the courtyard, a gaggle of girls tagging along behind him with quills and parchment outstretched.

He had to keep his mind on the next task. He had already devised a plan on how to breathe underwater, and so far, he was sure it was going to work. Taking a seat in the Great Hall as far away from his staring admirers as possible, Viktor began to dig into a rather shiny green apple. Focusing all his thought on finishing the apple, Viktor found his mind wandering back to that kiss he had just witnessed.

His mind fought back and forth as if trying to decide whether he accepted the fact that he was in a school that tolerated these sort of things. It looked really nice. Gross. It was between two boys, that's weird.  
They looked really into it.  
_Its not normal, think of Hermione._  
Hermione is an awful kisser.  
_Who cares? She's a girl. And when did you start having feelings for Cedric Diggory?_

Yeah. When did he start having feelings for Cedric Diggory? The boy was handsome. Anyone straight or gay could see that. Then again, when he watched Cedric kiss that other boy, he felt a huge stone fall into the pit of his stomach.

But he was Viktor Krum! He was too much of a ladies man for something like this to happen to him. Then again, Hermione was actually his first serious girlfriend.  
Sure, he'd gone out with plenty of girls before, snogged them, even slept with them. He could have any girl he wanted and instead he felt this longing need to -

Jumping up from his seat, Viktor knew what he had to do. Practically mowing over a very bewildered looking Hermione in the hallway, Viktor made his way out to the courtyard and quickly spotted the boy Cedric had just kissed. The boy was very pink in the face and he held the same overwrought expression Viktor had seen so often on Hermione's face when she was studying to hard.

"Excuse me, but I vas vondering if you knew vere Cedric vent?"  
The boy looked up in such astonishment that Viktor thought it only right to introduce himself, "I am very sorry," he said, sticking out a hand, "My name is Viktor."  
"Oh em," the boy took Viktor's hand in his own, shaking with every move, "I'm Oliver. And Cedric, I'm not sure. Maybe the library? I heard his fan club talking about going there."

"Oh," Viktor managed a small smile, this Oliver fellow was very strange indeed, "Vell thank you very much." Giving a small wave to Oliver, he left the courtyard and continued to the library, receiving many stares and whispers along the way. "Excuse me please," he said, pushing his way through a crowd of second year Ravenclaw girls, "Please. Not right now," he waved away the many fluffy pink autograph books shoved under his nose, and the moving photographs of himself shooting around the Quidditch field.

Finally entering the library Viktor spotted a very stuffy old woman shuffling to the front, "Excuse me! This is not an autograph signing! This is a library! Now your either here to study, or you have to leave! Now!" Viktor silently thanked the librarian as the group of girls walked away grumbling under their breath.

Sure enough, there was Cedric Diggory, all the way in the back, several books piled up in front of him. Viktor was certainly glad he was wearing a long shirt today, with a cloak over it (he could feel himself stiffen by just looking at Cedric). "Excuse me, Cedric Diggory. Yes?"

Cedric looked up from his books, "Yes, and? Krum?" His full ruby lips curled into a wicked smile as his gray eyes ran right to Viktor's groin, "A little happy too see me are we?"  
"Perhaps."  
"I like a man that gets straight to the point."

Viktor could feel his cheeks turning bright red, "Yes, vell. Its um..."  
"Dont worry," said Cedric with a chuckle, "From what I can tell, your pretty decent sized."  
Well this was getting embarassing.  
"Um. I guess so," mumbled Viktor, "I mean..."

"Shh," getting up from his chair, Cedric made his way around the table, a finger landing on Krum's lips, "If you ever need something taken care of. You know who to talk to."  
Viktor's lips closed around Cedric's warm finger, licking the tip happily, he let go with a smile, "Chocolate frogs, Diggory? Vell, you always struck me as more of a Pumpkin Pasties type."

Smirking, Cedric put his lips right up to Krum's ear; so close that Viktor could feel the other boys warm breath, that little sensation making his cock stiffen, his pants suddenly becoming somewhat tighter in the groin area. "Do I sense that your a little turned on right now, Viktor Krum?"

Not more than ten seconds later, Viktor found himself in a most compromising position, up against the bookshelf, pants down around his ankles. Thank goodness they were stuffed all the way in the back of the library (where most of the ancient books were kept. No one really went back there anyway, unless you were Hermione Granger), but it seemed so difficult to keep quiet.

His brown eyes closed, his cherry mouth wide open as if a silent moan were escaping. Cedric's lips of course were wrapped around Viktor's increasingly stiff member, velvet tongue gliding over the shaft and down the tip. Cedric Diggory knew he had to have Viktor Krum the very first time they made eye contact; and then he was quickly reminded less than two minutes ago, when Viktor, dropped his pants right in front of him. The lure of that warm, delicious cock in his mouth made him tingle with excitement.

And now, here they were. In the library. Both of them getting their wishes. Viktor getting it, and Cedric giving it. Cedric was always fond of giving, not so much receiving.

Viktor was finding it harder and harder every second not to let out a scream. He wanted to so badly, Cedric's name was right on the tip of his lips when it happened. There was a gasp, then a scream, and Viktor's eyes flew open.

There she was. Her mouth wide open in a silent scream, her hands balled up into fists at her side. "Viktor...I"  
Cedric quickly pulled away and wiped his mouth, a sheepish grin running across his lips, "Nice too see you too, Hermione."

"I c-c-can, explain?" Viktor didnt mean for it too sound like a question, but oh it did. And it wasnt a good move.  
"Explain?" Hermione's voice was caught between the speaking softly and yelling point (the point when it sounds like they are plotting to rip your face off), "Explain! Oh my God Viktor! I dont believe it!"  
And with that, Hermione fled the library, her face in her hands.

And Viktor was sure he had never felt more terrible in his life.

* * *

Please send me reviews and I'll update soon!


	3. Cedric Diggory

This chapter is a bit short! Chapter four is in the works!

* * *

Cedric lay awake in his bed that very same night.  
All he could think about was the kiss between him and Oliver, and that little tryst earlier in the library with Krum. Settling back down against his pillows, Cedric tried to welcome sleep but it was no use.

His mind was spinning with the days events, plus the next task was close at hand. Closing his eyes, Cedric's mind wandered. He was sitting face to face with Viktor in a long hallway. He looked down at himself and realized he was completely stripped of clothing. Viktor smiled at him - a kind smile that all of a sudden twisted into a wicked sneer - his nose vanished as two slits took their place, his eyes turned scarlet - Cedric could feel himself choking, coughing, he tried to scream but no sound came out. Then there was a flash of green light and a horrendous scream filled his ears.

Cedric woke with a start. Sweat poured down his face as he tried to catch his breath. No one else in his dormitory had woken up, perhaps they hadn't heard him. He took a quick glance at the clock. It was only 5:30. He still had time before he had to get up for school.

But he couldn't go back to sleep. The thought that that god awful dream would come back to visit him kept him wide awake.

It was around noon before sleep finally came to Cedric. He was sitting in Potions, and then all of a sudden...his eyes closed, his head became heavy, and he hit the desk with a loud THUMP. "Excuse me, Mr. Diggory," Professor Snape drawled, "But I highly advise you pay attention unless you want to fail. And ten points from Hufflepuff for sheer laziness."

The Gryffindors across from him sniggered, "Nice going, golden boy." Oliver just gave him a small smile and turned back to his work.

After class, Cedric waited outside the dungeons until Oliver and his usual crowd meandered out. "Excuse me, may I have a word with you Wood?"  
"Oh yeah sure," said Oliver, catching Cedric's eye, "Go on you guys, I'll see you later." He waved off his friends who were looking rather suspicious of Cedric.

"Um, listen, about that…thing yesterday."

"Yeah"  
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to make something out of it?"  
"What do you mean?"

For being one of the most wanted guys at school, Cedric was terrible at asking girls out on dates. And seeing as how he actually liked Oliver, it was even harder.

"I was wondering if you wanted to, you know. Have a different kind of relationship."  
"You mean, more than just our Quidditch relation?"  
"Yeah. Well, like. Not just friends. Maybe more. You know?"  
"I um," Oliver looked around nervously, hoping no one else was listening in on this conversation, "I thought that was just a one time thing you know? I mean I didn't think it was -"  
"Yeah, yeah of course."

Cedric's heart sank, of course Oliver didnt want to be more than just friends. "I'm sorry, Cedric."  
"Its alright."  
And so he turned and continued back to the Ravenclaw common room, his head down.

"Hey, Cedric."  
"I dont feel like talking or signing autographs, whoever you are."  
"Vait," a hand fell on Cedric's shoulder, and he suddenly realized it was Krum, "I vant to talk to you. Alone if you dont mind."

Cedric followed Viktor to the emptying courtyard, "Listen Cedric, about the other day - it vas..."  
"Awkward, I know."

Viktor grimaced, "I'm sorry. I felt really...odd after it happened."  
"Me too."  
"I vanted it to happen with someone I really loved."  
"Like Hermione."  
"No," the other boy sighed, "like you."

Cedric took a double take, "Wait, what?"  
"I have really strong feelings for you...and...I can't get rid of them."  
It was no more than two minutes later when Viktor asked Cedric, in simpler terms, to be his boyfriend.

All emptiness had vanished from Cedric's heart. He felt like skipping. Viktor Krum, the best seeker in the world, wanted to be his boyfriend.


	4. Between the Sheets

Alright, I'm just warning you now. This chapter gets really, really graphic. So dont flame me telling me how grossed out you are, cause I warned you.

* * *

Cedric had never really thought of establishing any kind of relationship with another boy. It was sort of unheard of. Sure he had a tryst here and there, but it was never anything truly serious. And standing there with Viktor made him realize something about himself.

"But...Hermione?"

"She's like a - a cover up."  
Cedric shook his head, "So she has no idea that your- well...you know.."  
"No."  
Viktor was smiling now, his lips parted in a cheesy grin. Cedric figured that Krum never really smiled alot, and thats why he looked so strange when he did. Cedric did like Krum, but there was always a part that wanted to be more than just friends with Oliver. Taking the Bulgarian's hand in his, he whispered, "Listen, if you just started getting feelings for me because of what happened the other day...I just want you to know -"

"No, thats not true," Viktor shook his head, "I really do like you. Alot, actually." And before Cedric could respond, Viktor's lips had landed on his, sending Cedric into a whirlwind. When he pulled away, Cedric whispered, "That was probably the best kiss I ever had...dammit Krum, you sure know how to make it hard to say no."

Later that night, Cedric had gotten the grand tour of the Durmstrang ship. He often wondered as they walked around the dark corridors of the ship if Krum was supposed to have non-Durmstrang guests in there (especially someone he would be competing against). But Viktor was well, Viktor. And whatever he did was alright with anyone else, so no one really paid them any mind.

"So you've got a room all to yourself ?"  
"Yeah, its alright I suppose."  
"More than alright, your lucky!"  
"Karkaroff thinks I need to be alone to work out my strategy..."

Cedric hated Karkaroff, he was probably the most disgusting man he'd ever seen. Always trailing after Krum, pushing him around, telling him what to do. Krum took a seat at the edge of his bed, folding his hands in his lap, "You-you can sit down here if you want..."

"S-sure..." Cedric's heart started to beat wildly beneath his chest. He knew Krum was probably going to make some kind move; usually that wouldnt be a problem with him, then again Cedric was usually the more dominant one. As soon as the Hufflepuff sat down, he found himself locking lips with the Bulgarian once again, his back suddenly hitting the cold, unwrinkled sheets.

"I want to do this," he whispered in the Hufflepuff's ear, "I've never -"  
Before he finished the sentence, Cedric pulled his shirt up over his navel, "Did you want to touch me?"  
"Yes," the Bulgarian growled, his hot breath pleasing Cedric's ear, "Anywhere." He pulled up the rest of the other boy's shirt, his eyes lighting up as they came to rest on the Hufflepuff's bare nipples.

"Anywhere you want too," Cedric's fingers came to rest on the button at the top of his slacks, "Just be gentle. Okay?" Viktor slowly pulled down the Hufflepuff's slacks, his chocolate eyes now darting to the Hufflepuff's stiffening cock. Cedric blushed, "Oh...my," a hand came to meet with his mouth, a tiny moan suppressed. Viktor was more than eager to remove all of his clothes at once, his large hand barely able to circle the girth of his own cock.

"Love, if your going to fuck me," whispered Cedric, "Make sure you make it an easy entrance if you know what I mean."  
Viktor silently nodded, his hand quickly dipping into his bed side drawer. His hand appeared two seconds later, "I hope this works."  
He worked the lubricant over the Hufflepuff's warm entrance, his fingers gently dipping in ever so often just so Cedric could get used to the feeling.

When Viktor straddled him, Cedric wrapped his legs around the other boy's waist, his own rock hard cock pressing between their stomachs. Viktor ever so gently slid the very tip of his erection in, just to test the waters, his eyes darting over to check on Cedric's expression.

Cedric closed his eyes, a tiny groan escaping his lips when Viktor pushed himself inside his entrance. Little by little, Viktor worked his way inside the Hufflepuff's tight anus, hoping to the gods that he wasnt causing the boy any pain. Once he had reached his goal, he pulled out quickly, and then shoved himself back in again.

"Owww!" Cedric howled, his entire body arching upward, "Viktor, my God! Ohhh..."  
Tears streamed down the Hufflepuff's cheeks as Viktor pounded his tender bottom. "I can do it harder," the Bulgarian growled, "All you have to do is say the word, love."  
Cedric violently shook his head, "No! Oh God..." he winced as Viktor thrusted deeply once again, and again, the mushroom head of his cock hitting the inside with such force, Cedric could only howl in pain.

The pain was almost breathtaking for the young Hufflepuff, his entire lower body was aching, but he found himself becoming quite aroused at the fact that he was actually experiencing sex with another male for the first time. Not oral, not by hand...but real, actual, male on male sex.

At last, Viktor threw his head back and wailed in pleasure, ropes of cum shooting out and into Cedric's opening. Falling forward, Viktor landed next to the Hufflepuff, ragged breaths escaping his cherry mouth. "How was that?" he asked Cedric, propping his head up, "I-I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"No," the Hufflepuff whispered, "No it was lovely." Cedric tried my best to smile, but the aching pain in his bottom had yet to subside. Viktor wrapped his arms around the other boy's shoulders, burying his nose into the curve of Cedric's neck, his soft, full lips brushing against his bare skin.

Viktor pulled Cedric upwards, his muscular arms tightly enveloping themselves around the boy's stomach. Feeling himself being pulled towards another passionate kiss, Cedric could only melt and let go into the other boy's arms. Viktor's lips having reached the Hufflepuff's neck once again, a large hand falling south, coming to land on Cedric's erect cock. "Please," murmred Cedric, "Oh...Viktor...finish me off, love."

The Bulgarian lay down on his back, so now Cedric was on top, his stiff cock coming to rest between Viktor's thighs. Viktor let out a small growl as the Hufflepuff began to fuck between his bare thighs, his own cum being used to further Cedric along.

Droplets of sweat fell from the Hufflepuff's chin as he worked himself along. Thrusting faster and harder as Viktor's thighs closed tighter around his painfully throbbing cock. "You know you can do that harder, love, " murmured Viktor, "Come on..."  
Cedric was almost to the point of exploding once Viktor spoke, "Keep going, I'm almost there..."

"Just keep fucking me, love," growled Viktor, helping Cedric along, "Your almost there, come on love. Just cum over my thighs and I'll lick you dry, just imagine what you'll be getting afterward, my tongue on your rock hard cock..."

This was just enough to get Cedric to explode, ropes of cum shooting out from the head, landing on Viktor's thighs. His orgasm, one long wave of heat and pleasure that escaped as a single, bellowing moan from his lips. "You promised," he smirked, leaning down to kiss Viktor, "Come on, do it."

Viktor tenderly unfolded the Hufflepuff's thighs that were covered in sweat, cum, and the little bit of Viktor's spunk. Cedric watched in earnest as the Bulgarian wrapped his lips around his now limp cock, his tongue running over the messy shaft and tip.

Cedric couldnt help but feel completely attracted to Viktor at once. He had experienced the best sex of his life, and all he wanted was more.

* * *

please Review! chapter five up shortly! 


End file.
